Bad Idea
by hawkeyeflame1921
Summary: Alice is secretly working with the Elrics when she met Roy at a bar. After yet another argument with Ed, Alice comes up with a plan to show Riza that Roy is capable of maintaining a serious relationship by being his fake girlfriend. What would happen if Roy actually started to fall in love with Ali? RoyXRiza, RoyXOC, SolfxOC, and some microscopic hints of one-sided EdxOC.
1. Chapter 1

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: This is my second fic ever written. Woot Woot! For all of the readers of my first fic, I will continue it. I don't like to abandon things, so it will be done, even if it takes the rest of my life. This story however, is not going to have as many unexpected twists (maybe). RoyXRiza and RoyXOC. It's written that way on purpose. I didn't write Royai because I don't know if it will end up being that way or if it'll end up RoyXOC/OCXRoy. This is set sometime after Hughes died (-cries-). Manga/Brotherhood world. And Please R&R.**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own FMA, or its characters, or anything else recognizable. I do NOT own the songs used in this fic either. I only own my OC, the plot, and anything else that I decide to make up. This is my shit, take it and I'll chop your fuckin balls off (not really).**

**Chapter 1: Disgust at First Sight**

"Another long day?" Madame Christmas asked her best customer, who had just walked in and was making her way to the bar.

"If only I could quit." Ali said, sitting down in front of the rather large glass of vodka Christmas had poured for her.

"You say that every day." Chris said, with a chuckle.

"Not every day, just most." Ali responded. "Anyway, how's business been since I was gone? Must've actually had enough vodka to go around." She added, laughing.

"Same as usual, you should know that by now. After all, you are my best customer. I just wish you didn't have to travel so damn much."

"I know, and I kind of do to sometimes. At least I don't have to stay in one place all the time."

"Yeah" Chris agreed "but you must have an idea where you want to end up."

"I know what you mean, and no, I don't. Even if I did, I doubt any guy out there could ever put up with me for even a day." Ali responded in a serious tone.

Chris smirked.

"I know what you're thinking, and fuck no. Not even if hell froze over. And why would I…" she shivered at the thought. "They're the reason why I come here in the first place."

"Fine, whatever you say." Chris said, still grinning. "How old are you again, I forgot." Her grin grew when she said that.

"…I'm nineteen. Why…?" Ali said, suspiciously.

"Nineteen huh? Perhaps a bit too young…" Chris said, more to herself than to Ali.  
>"What has you so deep in thought?" came a voice that Ali didn't recognize.<p>

When Ali turned to her left to see who it was, she saw a man with black hair and eyes, who look Xingese, sit on the stool next to her. H looked rather plain to her. His style was just like every other man in Amestris.

"I was beginning to wonder if you'd come at all." Chris said to the man, in a sarcastic tone.

"You have no idea how much work I had to do." He grumbled.

"You sound like a lazy ass. If you don't like your work, then quit. There's no point in having a job that you don't like." Ali said.

Chris gave her a look that said "why don't you take your own advice."

"Don't give me that look. You know that's completely different." Ali snapped at her, then drank some of her vodka.

"Wait, who is this?" the man asked Chris, pointing at Ali.

"Roy, this is Ali. Ali this is Roy." Chris introduced them.

Roy looked her up and down a couple of times. He seemed almost mesmerized by her. She had dark, almost blackish, red hair with black highlights, and was wearing a short, red with black lace corset dress with six inch high black, closed toe pumps (of course Roy only knew that they were black, high, shiny, and sexy) . At the bottom of the dress, there was black lace that came out from it a little, making it almost look like she was wearing a corset and a tutu. What caught his attention about it, besides her big boobs, was that it was as short as a miniskirt. He came so close to having a nosebleed from looking at her.

"Hi. It's a pleasure to meet you." The man, Roy, said, holding out his hand for her to shake.

"Oh great, another one of _you_." Ali mumbled into her glass and rolled her eyes before chugging the rest of her vodka.**.**

Chris laughed as Roy's "flirtatious" look dissolved.

"Need another?" Chris asked Ali.

"Don't I always?" Ali responded.

"Do you come here often?" Roy asked Ali.

"Obviously, you dumbfuck." Ali said, annoyed at being asked obvious questions, and him.

"Why so harsh?" Roy asked, sarcastically.

"Why so stupid?" Ali said, right when Chris set down an entire bottle of vodka in front of her.

"Aww how nice of you to share." Roy joked as he reached for the bottle.

Ali slapped his hand away, leaving it a bright red color. If she were paying any attention to him, she would've noticed that he was trying not to scream out in pain or tear up. After the initial shock and some of the pain subsided, he smirked that signature smirk of his that made any bimbo melt.

"You're a feisty one aren't you?" Roy whispered in her ear, trying to sound as sexy as possible.

"Roy, if you don't want to be severely hurt, I suggest you back off." Chris warned. "She has been known to send people to the hospital, or even a body bag in severe cases, and that's without weapons."

"How could someone so hot be so dangerous?" Roy asked in his "sexy" voice, still smirking.

Without warning, Ali punched him in the left eye, then the crotch. Roy fell off the stool immediately, then doubled over and hit the ground almost screaming in agony.

"You should listen to Chris. She knows what she's talking about." She said to him in a very calm voice. She didn't even look away from her bottle through the whole thing.

"And that's my idiot son." Chris said with a sigh.

" That worthless piece of shit is your son?" Ali asked in disbelief. "He's nothing like you! I though he would've been a hell of a lot smarter than that dipshit." She said, pointing at Roy.

"He may be an idiot, but he is my son. Well, foster son." Chris said. "Hawkeye and the rest of them are gunna give him hell about this tomorrow." She said with a sigh.

"Hawkeye? You mean Riza?" Ali asked, confused.

"Yeah ,that's the one. She babysits Roy-boy and the rest at work." Chris said.

"He's Colonel Mustang? That's the infamous Flame Alchemist?" Ali asked in disbelief.

Chris nodded

Ali burst into a fit of laughter. "You have got to be kidding me!" She managed to say while laughing like crazy.

"I'm right here, you know." Roy said from the floor, where he was still curled up in pain.

"Like I care." She said as her laughing slowed a little.

Roy got a look on his face like he just realized something quite obvious. He squirmed around on the floor slowly enough for no one to notice. He scooted until he was right next to Ali, who was standing up.

Ali looked down and instantly knew what he was up to. He was trying to look up her dress like some perverted teenage boy. She kicked him in the gut a few times after kicking his face three times.

"You damn pervert." She mumbled as she sat back down, going back to her bottle.

"Why dress like a prostitute if you don't want the attention?" Roy asked, sarcastically.

"I'm not dressed like a prostitute, and you were warned before I hurt you." Ali said, chugging another bottle.

"You're such a fucking tease." Roy grumbled as he finally managed to get back on the stool.

"Continue talking about this and I'll chop your fuckin balls off." Her voice was still as as it had been beforehand.

"Fine, I'll let it go for now." He said, not wanting to get hurt any worse. "So, do you live in town?" He asked, trying to change the subject quickly.

"No, and if your next question has anything to do with where I'm staying, don't even bother asking." Ali finished off another bottle soon after speaking.

"Any particular reason why you're here in Central, or are you just going without thinking?"

"I'm doing research, and traveling to gather information is part of it." She simply stated.

"Really? What are you researching?"H asked.

"I can't tell you, although you already know."

"I do?"

"Well, you don't know that I'm one of the people researching it, but you know of it."

"Are you sure you can't tell me? I might be able to get you some information."

"You help, some." She finished another bottle, after speaking.

"Isn't there something more you could tell me? A hint of any kind?" he asked, rather intrigued.

"Fine, I'll tell you, but only if you promise not to tell anyone else." Ali said, then turned to look at Roy. "Deal?"

"Deal" he said, then they shook on it.

"The reason why I come here so often is actually the same person that annoys you." She said, hoping he'd get it. He didn't.

"Who?"

She leaned close to him and whispered "Edward Elric" in his ear. She could feel his pulse quickening as soon as she leaned in so close. She giggled lightly, knowing how much she tortured him with little things she didn't do on purpose. After she told him, his eyes grew wide with shock.

"How does someone like him get lucky enough to be researching and traveling with someone as hot as you? It's just not fair." Roy said with a fake pouting face.

"Anything else you want to know?" Ali asked, ignoring his comment.

"Why do you want the stone?" he whispered in her ear.

"Well now, that isn't any of your business, is it?" She asked, with a smirk.

"Fair enough." He nodded. "Why doesn't anyone else know your working with them?"

"We decided it was best not to give anyone who might want to hurt or manipulate them another target." She said, chugging half of a bottle.

"Makes sense" he agreed.

"Anything else?" Ali asked, uninterested.

Roy leaned closer to her and gave his signature grin. "So what does Ali stand for?"

She almost shivered at how creepy he was. "Alice"

He leaned even closer to her and spoke. "Well, Alice, would you like to go to wonderland?" He said, kissing her neck.

She tried to hold back her laughter. "Do you actually expect such a pathetic line to work on me? You must be used to whores who are either too horny to care, or dumb enough to believe you. Either way, you are a complete moron."

"You know, you remind me of someone I know from the Academy." He said, still smirking.

"Let me guess, an old girlfriend? Ed's right, you really aren't smart enough to be a colonel." She chuckled.

"No, I never dated her. I doubt she ever let anyone."

"Oh really? Then who is she?" she asked, a bit intrigued.

"Have you ever heard of General Olivier Armstrong?"

"Who hasn't? She's the one who should be fuhrer, not you." Ali said, rather harshly.

"Thanks for the support. I should make you my second in command." He said, sarcastically.

"Anyways, is there anything else you wanted to know?" She asked, finishing up her last bottle.

"On a scale of one to 'I'll go home with anyone,' how drunk are you?"

"I didn't hurt you for kissing me, what do you think?" she said, sarcastically.

That's when Roy finally noticed just how drunk she really was.

"Then I guess we better get your next bottle to go." He whispered in her ear.

"Fine by me." She said.

After getting another bottle of vodka, they said goodbye to Madame Christmas. They had to lean on each other to keep from falling over.

Once they reached Roy's apartment building, he had a hard time remembering which one was his. It took about fifteen minutes for him to find his apartment, and another ten to find his keys.

They stumbled into the apartment in, seemingly, the least graceful way possible. The first thing in sight was his couch.

Ali stumbled over to the couch and sat, more like plopped, on it. She removed her shoes as Roy went to sit next to her. He tried to do the same, failing many times.

He finally managed to get his shoes off, then he stood. "Do you want some coffee?" he asked through drunken slurs.

"Sounds good." She said, chugging the last of the vodka that they had been sharing on the way there.

Roy went into the kitchen to make coffee.

**A/N: If my descriptions aren't good, Alice (aka Ali) (my OC) is thin but kind of muscular with an hourglass figure, is about the same height as Riza Hawkeye, and has (American) size HHH breasts. Her hair is almost the exact color of blood, but her pale skin makes the red more visible, and her eyes are a light blue color that almost looks white (basically true aquamarine but with a little bit more blue). Please review.  
><strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: Okay, so if my writing is bad, I'm sorry. With my first fic, I wrote it down then typed it, so I redid a lot and still am doing that, but this one is typing without writing it down first, so it may not be that great. I know the last chapter was a cliffhanger, or at least it was meant to be, so here's what happened next (note: this follows Ali, not Roy).**

**Chapter 2: Waking Up With a Stranger**

"Wake up, sleepy head." Ali heard a semi-familiar voice, while being lightly shaken.

She grunted then turned her head away from the person, who was either male or female with a very masculine voice, trying to go back to sleep. She felt someone move towards her on the bed, then lips being lightly pressed against the skin on her neck.

Ali immediately jumped up and hit whoever it was in the face so hard that he fell over. She had to look at him for a few minutes to tell who it was because he had two black eyes and a fat lip.

"I'm guessing you're the one who did this to my face." Roy said as he rubbed his cheek, where she had just hit him.

"Yeah, but you probably deserved it. Who are you anyway?" Ali said.

"Roy Mustang. And you?"

"Then you did deserve it." She muttered. "Oh, I'm Ali. It's short for Alice."

"Why do you think that? Nice name by the way." He tried to give her his signature smirk, but the fat lip and black eyes just made him look idiotic.

"I've heard about you. Although the person was bias against you."

"Who was it?"

"Ed" Ali said, lying back down.

"Ed? As in Edward Elric?" Roy asked, shocked that she knew them.

"You know any other Eds?" she asked, sarcastically.

"I know what you meant. I'm just surprised you know the shrimp."

"I'm researching with him and Al. Don't tell anyone though. I shouldn't have told you that." Ali said.

"Really? Why?" Roy said, rather intrigued by her.

"Why am I researching with them or why can't you tell anyone?"

"Both I guess."

"I'm researching with them because I'm not from here and I want to go back home, which you can't tell anyone about. Only Ed, Al, Winry, Pinako, Chris, and Riza know that." She said. "And you can't tell anyone because the military will either imprison me or make me take them back with me so they can take over or some shit like that. And if people that would want to hurt the Elrics might try to kidnap me or something."

"Oh. Wow you guys have it all figured out." He said. "Wait, did you say Riza?"

"Yes. She was delivering some papers that you sent to Ed and I was the one that answered the door, so we told her. If we hadn't she probably would've thought the wrong thing." Ali said.

"Wait, so you're sharing a hotel room with them?" Roy asked, surprised.

"Yes, but it's not like that." She said, knowing what he was thinking.

"Can I ask you something?"

"Isn't that what you were doing?" she said, sarcastically.

"So do you two sleep together?" Roy asked, ready to block his face if she tried to hit it again.

"Not in the way you're thinking. We do sleep in the same bed, but it's a huge bed and we don't like each other that way." Ali said, knowing he was thinking something dirty.

"Wow, he's even more of an idiot than I thought." Roy mumbled to himself.

"Why's that?"

"He hasn't slept with you yet, and he probably hasn't even tried to kiss you." He said, as if it were the craziest thing he'd ever heard.

"Not all guys think with their dicks like you do. And if he tried, both me and Winry would kick his ass repeatedly." She said in a warning voice.

"What about me? You already beat me up. And you're already in my bed, so why not?" Roy asked, expecting to get hit again.

"Thanks for letting me stay, but no." Ali said, getting off the bed.

"Fine, but do you need me to drive you back to the hotel?"

"No I have my-" she stopped and looked around, then she went into the living room. "Shit! I must've left it at the bar."

"What are you looking for? Maybe I can help." Roy said, while following her.

"My skateboard. It's still at the bar." Ali responded.

"I can take you there if you need me to. You don't exactly know where we are, so it would be difficult to find your way back to the bar." He said.

"Aren't you going to be late for work?"

"I can call in sick if I need to. And plus, I think it would be best if I stayed home to ice my face." He said, chuckling a little at the last part.

"Riza will shoot you. You need to go to work. I'll be fine once I get my skateboard."

"Fine let's go"

Ali found her shoes and put them on while Roy got ready for work.

Roy pulled up outside of his foster mother's bar. They sat there in silence for a few minutes, making sure the bar was open or that Madame Christmas was there at least.

"Thanks again for letting me stay and not doing anything. I knew Ed was just overreacting." Ali said, then she leaned in and kissed him. "See you around. Bye Roy."

"Bye Ali. Maybe next time I see you I won't get hurt." He joked as she got out the car.

She waved goodbye then went inside the bar while he left for work.

"I was wondering what happened to you." Madame Christmas said as Ali walked into the bar.

"Your son, that's what happened to me." Ali said, walking over to the bar.

"What? Oh please tell me he didn't." Chris said, hoping her son had more sense than he seemed to have.

"No, nothing happened. I fell asleep. And he's gunna be bruised for a while."

"I'm not surprised the way you were kickin' his ass last night." She said with a laugh.

"He did deserve it, but I think he might not be as bad of a person as he seems."

"Oh really? So are you two…?" Chris asked with a smirk.

"No way in hell would I ever be that dumb. I was just thinking that he might end up being a friend." Ali said, trying to stop Chris from playing matchmaker.

"You say that now but…" Chris started to say, but was interrupted.

"I have to go before the guys start freaking out because I'm not there." She said, walking to the door and grabbing her skateboard.

"I'll see you tonight, then." Chris said as Ali opened the door.

"Most likely. Bye." Ali waved before rushing out the door.

She quickly skateboarded back to the hotel where she and the Elric brothers were staying. She knew she was going to get yelled for not coming back the night before, but she found it quite hilarious. _I can't wait to see the look on his face when I tell him I spent the night with Roy Mustang._


	3. Chapter 3

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: This chapter is when Ali goes back to the hotel room she's staying in with the Elric brothers. Warning: usage of "bad" language in this (and almost every) chapter. I have a potty mouth and so do the characters in my fics. If you don't like it, get the fuck over it. Just kidding, but I'm not changing it, so…yeah. Anyway, school has started and I probably won't be able to update for a while or at least until the weekends. Please R&R even if the review is only like one word or an emoticon or something. I would really appreciate your honest reactions, but please keep it remotely nice (meaning no flames). **

**A special thanks to all those who reviewed, favorited, and/or alerted. And thanks to all of you for reading. I love you all. I'll try to update at least every other weekend, but I can't guarantee I'll be able to.**

**Chapter 3: An Interesting Convo (not really)  
><strong>

"Hi." Ali said casually as she walked in the hotel room and closed the door behind her.

"Hi? You leave pissed off at us, don't come back, causing us to worry, then show up the next morning and all you have to say to us is hi?" Ed fumed.

"Brother, calm down. She's here now, so everything's okay." Al said, trying to calm his hot-headed brother.

"Calm down? I almost got a search party to look for her! How the fuck am I supposed to calm down?" Ed yelled louder.

"Wow Ed, I didn't know you cared so much." Ali teased with a small chuckle as she sat on the bed and kicked off her shoes.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Ed was now getting really bright red, and Ali wasn't convinced that it was entirely because his anger.

"Is that a blush I see?" She continued to tease him.

"Why would I be blushing? And you didn't answer my question!" he turned a deeper shade of red. That was without a doubt a blush.

"Aww Ed's blushing." She laughed, pointing at him.

"Am not. Stop laughing like an idiot." Ed grumbled as he sat down next to Ali.

She quickly wrapped her arms around him, giving him a big hug, and kissed his cheek.

"Thanks Ed." She then turned to look at al. "you too Al."

"For what?" Ed asked still brighter red than a perfectly ripe tomato.

"For being good friends and caring. You guys are really great. Sometimes I almost wish the search would never end." She started cheerfully, then sounded sadder and sadder with the last few words. "But then I remember all my friends and family back home and…" Ed and Al thought she was going to cry. "…and I remember why I'm working with you."

Ed wrapped his arm around her shoulders, slightly pulling her towards him.

"It's okay, we'll find a way to take you back." He said gently.

"The only problem with that is that I'll miss everyone here. I guess this' the perfect example of a no-win situation." She laughed slightly at the last sentence.

"Yeah…" Ed said, rather gloomily.

"Haha you guys sure do make a cute couple." Al giggled from the corner of the room.

"Al, do you realize how wrong that is? I'm fuckin nineteen and he's fifteen. I'm not a pedo! And I don't like short guys, no offense Ed." Ali said.

"Hey! Wait, what?" Ed said, realizing what she said.

"Nothing." She answered quickly.

Both of the Elrics looked at her for a few minutes.

"So…. Any chance I can take a nap before we start working?" she said, quickly changing the subject.

"A nap? What did you even do last night?" Ed asked innocently.

"Apparently I kicked some drunk pervert's ass at the bar." Ali said with a shrug.

"Nice. Who was it?" Ed asked.

"Oh you're gunna love this. It was none other than the king of perverts." She said with a grin.

"Mustang?" Ed yelled, laughing.

Ali nodded.

"I always knew he'd get his ass kicked. I was hoping I'd be the one to do it, but this is way better!" Ed yelled between laughs.

"Poor Colonel. You didn't hurt him too bad, did you?" Al asked.

"Let's just say you won't be able to notice him for a few days." Ali laughed.

Ed was laughing so hard he was crying.

"And the best part is that I got so hammered last night that I woke up this morning in his bed." She said, laughing.

Ed immediately stopped laughing.

"You what?" He almost yelled.

She laughed harder at Ed's facial expression.

"It's not like that. I knocked out when he went to get coffee, so he carried me to his room because the couch was uncomfortable. Well, that's what he told me this morning." She explained.

"I highly doubt that's what happened." Ed muttered.

"It is. I remember falling asleep on a couch last night, and you of all people should know that if someone touches me when I'm asleep there's a 99.… wait, what was I saying? Oh, yeah. There's almost a hundred percent chance that they'll get hurt." Ali said.

"Yeah, you hit me hard when I was trying to wake you up. Hell, you hit me when Al tried to wake you up and I was right next to him."

"Yeah. You should be used to it by now as much as Winry hits you with tools." Ali said, laughing.

"I'd rather be hit by a hammer than your fist, or your foot, or you in general." Ed said.

"I could hit you with a hammer." Ali said, smiling.

"No!" Ed said, scooting away from her a little.

"I was kidding. I'd never hit you with a hammer. Well, not intentionally." She said.

Ed scooted away a little more.

"Remind me never to be around you when you have a hammer."

"That's just common sense. If you don't know that then you're more of an idiot than I thought."

"I did know that." He said. "Hey wait a minute, I'm not an idiot!" Ed yelled.

"No, but you are slow." Ali said with a laugh.

"Am not!"

"And you're childish." She said, smiling.

"Am not." Ed said, then stuck his tongue out at her.

"You know, doing that only proves my point more." Ali said matter-of-factly.

"You sound like _him_." Ed mumbled.

"I heard that. And to whom are you referring?"

"I'm referring to a certain colonel that went to work with two black eyes and a fat lip and, knowing you, a higher pitched voice."

"Haha he probably does have a higher pitched voice." She laughed. "And I'm not sounding like him. You've known me long enough to know that."

"Yeah, but still…" Ed pouted.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Anyway, are we going to work or not?"

"I have to go to HQ for my new 'assignment' from colonel shit face." Ed said, annoyed.

"Okay, I guess I'll just hang out around town until you're done."

"Okay. Come on Al, let's go." Ed said, turning to his brother.

He got up and they both walked to the door.

"Bye. See ya later." They said in unison.

"Bye." Ali said, waving.

After they left, Ali got up and took a shower before going to walk around town.


	4. Chapter 4

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: So here's what Ali does when the Elrics are at HQ…or is it? Duh duh duuuh. I bet you're interested now, huh? Well I don't really have much to say about this, but please click on the little button below the story that says "Review". All reviews are welcome, but if you flame or lemon or wevr, please explain and maybe suggest things that'd make it better.**

**I love you all! Thanks for reading, and please please please review. I love feedback. I always get excited when I see new reviews. I literally have a spazz attack every time.**

**Chapter 4: Searching**

When getting ready to go, Ali realized that she accidentally left her wallet at Roy's. She dreaded having to go back there, not really wanting to talk to him until she had alcohol in her hand.

She sighed. "I guess sooner is better than later." _Lies! Sooner is the worst possible thing. Wait, never mind. There are worse things I could think of._

She finished getting ready, grabbed her skateboard, and left the hotel.

She was wearing a black miniskirt with chains on the side, a black short-sleeve shirt with a long-sleeved fishnet shirt under it, black gloves that had no fingers and stopped about an inch or two after her elbow, a few chain bracelets and a mildly spiky bracelet, and black Converse boots that stopped a few inches before the miniskirt.

She skateboarded down the street in somewhat of a hurry.

When Ali reached Roy's house, she was relieved to see his car still there.

She got off her skateboard, picked it up, then walked to the door.

_Ding dong_ (A/N: the worst way to describe a doorbell. XD)

_Ding dong_

_Ding dong_

After a few rings, she heard the door being unlocked.

"Who is..." Roy started to say, then saw Ali. "Oh, you're the one that did this to my face, right?" he asked, trying to make sure it was her. She nodded, laughing in her mind. "If you came back to hit me more, then bye." He said frowning as much as he could with the fat lip Ali had given him the other night.

"No, it's nothing like that. I just came because I accidentally left my wallet here." She said, truthfully.

"Oh, well I guess you could come in and look for it." He said, stepping aside a little so she could come in.

"Thanks." She smiled.

"Where do you think you left it?" Roy asked, closing the door behind her.

"I don't know. Anywhere I was, I guess." Ali shrugged.

"Well, I guess we should start with the couch."

"Yeah, that'd probably be best." She agreed.

They looked on the couch and took out the cushions and searched. When Ali laid on the floor to check under the couch, Roy couldn't stop himself from seeing if he could see up her skirt. Before he could even think to stop himself, he grabbed her ass, and as soon as he realized what had happened, he froze from shock of his own actions and fear of what hers would be.

"Are you happy now that you got that out of your system?" she asked, turning her head back.

He was still frozen.

She waved her hand in front of his face, trying to snap him out of it.

"Hello, Earth to pervert. Snap out of it!"

He lowered his eyes a bit to look at her, but still couldn't do anything else.

"Hand off ass now." She said slightly angrily, but mostly annoyed.

After processing what she said, he looked down at his hand, still unable to believe what he did, then pulled his hand back as quickly as he could.

"I'm so incredibly sorry. I didn't mean t-" he started to say, but was cut off.

"I can tell that by the look on your face." She said. "And don't let it happen again." She then turned back to look under the couch.

Roy just sat there in confusion. _She didn't hit me? Why?_

"Well, it's not under there." Ali said getting up. "Where was I next?"

"Uh, after you fell asleep here I carried you to my room." He said (A/N: so many things wrong with that sentence.) "Follow me."

She followed him down the small hallway and into his room.

"It's not in the hall." She said.

They started pulling the sheets off his huge bed.

"Found it!" They said at the same time.

They got on the bed and crawled a little to get to it. Somehow, they both grabbed it at the same time.

At first, Roy almost leaned in to kiss her, but she moved away too quick for him to make any kind of move.

"Thanks for the help, and letting me search for this." She said, getting off the bed.

"No prob." He said.

"So did you ice your face yet?" she asked as he got off the bed.

"Uh, well, not really." He responded, scratching the back of his head.

She sighed and shook her head disapprovingly. "You better have a frozen stake in your freezer." She found her way to the kitchen, grabbed a steak, then returned to the bedroom where Roy was sitting on the bed.

"Put this on your eyes." She said, handing him the steak and sitting on the bed next to him.

"Thanks." Roy responded, cautiously taking the steak.

"Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Can I ask you something?" He asked, putting the steak on his eye.

"As long as it's not perverted, yes."

"Why are you being so nice all of a sudden?"

"You deserved every hit you got last night, but I can tell that there's a good person behind the perverted man-whore you want everyone to think that you are."

"Wow, I never expected an answer like that to come from you." Roy joked.

"Yeah well, it pisses me off when someone just can't take a hint." Ali said, glaring at him.

"Sorry, I guess I need to work on that." He said.

"I guess I can forgive you, for now at least."

"So… can we kiss and make up?" He asked, smirking.

"_That_'s the best you can do? Women in this country must be idiots or helpless drunks."

"Hey, that was uncalled for." He frowned.

"But it's mostly true. I bet you can't name one that isn't."

"Yes I can!"

"Who?"

"Ri- I mean Lieutenant Hawkeye."

Ali erupted in a fit of laughter.

"What's so funny?" Roy asked, genuinely confused.

"…Ed…was…right…" was all she could manage to say between laughs.

"About what?"

"You…and…Riza…" she could hardly breathe with all the laughing.

Roy almost yelled, trying to disguise the deep red of his cheeks as anger.

Ali laughed harder.

"I know how to make you stop laughing." He said with a devilish grin.

"You wouldn't." her laughing died down a little.

"Wanna bet?" His smirk deepened as he leaned closer to her.

Ali stopped laughing completely and frowned.

Roy quickly leaned over and kissed her cheek, pulling back before she got the chance to hit him.

"Told you I could make you stop laughing." He chuckled.

"Bitch, you're lucky I already hurt you."

"Such hateful words for someone so damn sexy."

"And that's my cue to leave. Bye. Try not to get your ass kicked again." Ali said, getting off the bed.

"Oh come on, don't leave."

"I need to get back. The boys'll probably be there by now since you're not at work."

"Why do you stay with them?" Roy asked, agitated.

"Because me working with them is a secret and if they got me a separate room it'd be suspicious."

"Then why do you work with them?"

"That I can't tell you."

"Why not?"

"Because it's highly classified information."

"What could be so top secret that you can't tell your lover?" He joked.

"Even if I had one I wouldn't tell him, but that's none of your business." Ali said, crossing her arms, annoyed.

"Really? Then what would you call our relationship?" He continued to tease.

"Nonexistent. I have to go, bye. And good luck." She said, walking to the bedroom door.

"Wait, good luck on what?" Roy asked, dumbfounded.

"Good luck with not getting beaten to a pulp and left in the street to die, you bitchy pest." She walked out the room and towards the front door.

Roy quickly got up and ran after her. When he caught up to her, she was reaching for the doorknob. He gently grabbed her arm and turned her toward him.

"Let me go." She said in a low, harsh tone that would make even Fuhrer King Bradley commit suicide because that would be better than facing her wrath.

"Listen, I'm sorry about everything. Please just stay." He somehow managed to say. He dealt with angered tones from a certain lieutenant, who, before that moment, he thought was the scariest person alive.

"Why should I?" she asked, angrily.

"I promise to try my best not to anger you anymore. I just think that, since you could read me so easily and I can tell that you're a good person too, that we could be friends." Roy confessed, looking down at the ground.

She sighed. "I know about Maes. He was a great guy, and always entertaining as hell. If the situation was reversed and it was me who was grieving over a lost friend, I'd probably try to find friends that would be there for me, so I understand completely. I miss my friends too. Maybe we could try to be friends, but if you keep making me push you away it will never happen." She took his hand off her shoulder and lifted his head just enough to where he could see that she genuinely meant what she said.

"How do you know? Did Ed and Al tell you?"

"About his death, yes, but about your friendship, they didn't have to. Maes was a good friend and a trustworthy person. He knew everything. Well, almost everything." She smiled.

"You knew him? Wait, what did you mean by 'everything'?"

"I mean that he knew about me and why I'm working with the Elric's, but the one thing he didn't know was about how you LOVE Riza." Ali teased.

"What? I don't _love_ her. Not in that way. She's my best friend and my subordinate. That's all!" Roy said in a panicky fashion.

"Who are you trying to convince, me or you? I don't care. It's not like you're cheating on me." She laughed.

"So you _do_ wanna date me." he said with a grin.

"You are so damn stupid. I hope, for your sake, that Riza likes 'em dumb."

"You didn't answer the question." He said, stepping so close to her that their noses almost touched. His grin deepened.

"The answer is obviously 'no'. Otherwise your face wouldn't look like that." She said, stepping back a little, but was stopped by the door.

"Aren't we cocky?" he joked, stepping close to her again.

"No, I'm just stating the facts. You're just thinking with yours." She pushed him back and walked over to the couch. "If you want to try to be friends with me, you should stop that, or at least don't let it show."

"Huh?" Roy looked confused.

"Meant, don't act and/or talk like you are. I would NEVER mean _that_." She shivered at the thought.

"You know you want it." He joked.

"No, I really don't." she said. "So are we going to sit here and argue all day or are we gunna actually talk like normal friends do?"

"Uh, do you want to get some lunch? We could talk then and on the way, there are a few places within walking distance."

"Sure, I guess I could leave my skateboard here. Your treat, right?"

"Of course. The guy always pays on a date." Roy joked.

"You better have a lot of money. And for a 'guy' you have no balls." She got up and went to the door.

"I could prove otherwise." He grinned. "And you didn't deny this as a date."

"Figure of speech!" she said in horror. "And that's because you know it isn't."

"I'll be right back. I gotta put this steak back in the fridge." He said, walking to the kitchen.

"Okay, I'll wait here." Ali sat down on the couch.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: Due to a recent event, I haven't been able to type much. I have a lot of school work, and it's worse right now because I'm missing like three weeks of school. The work is piling up and I wish I could type a lot of chapters a night, but I can't, so please just bear with me. I hope I haven't lost anyone. I would be very sad if I did, but I digress. **

**BTW, if I haven't said it yet, this is set in the 21****st**** century.**

**I want to thank all of you who are currently reading this and especially those of you who favorited and/or alerted, and especially especially all of you who reviewed. I love all of you, and please don't give up on me. I'll try my best to update soon.**

**Please click the little review button when you finish reading a chapter. I would greatly appreciate it. Virtual cookies for all reviewers! ;D **

**Chapter 5: It's not a date!...or is it?**

"Okay, let's go." Roy said after putting the steak that he was holding to his eye in the refrigerator.

"Okay. We should get something for your eye while we're out." Ali said, standing up from her seat on the couch.

"Just my eye?" he joked, opening the door.

"Okay, your whole face, but I think it looks much better this way." She teased, walking out the door.

"You wound me so." He joked, smacking her ass as he walked behind her. He turned around and closed and locked the door. When he turned back around all he could see was a very unammused Ali.

"You should really stop harassing me if you want to be friends. So far, you have a very small chance of that happening." She said, then turned and walked away.

"I'm sorry. I'll try not to do that again." Roy said, grabbing her hand.

"Try? No, you have to do better than that. Stop being such a pervert. I know _she_ probably hates that."

"Who are you talking about and why should I care what she thinks?" he said as they started walking again.

"You know who I'm talking about." She said with a sly grin.

"No I don't."

"Damn, you really are dumber than I thought. I'm talking about the woman you're in love with, you dumbfuck."

"Don't flatter yourself. You're really sexy, but I'm not in love with you. If anything it's a sexual attraction." He laughed.

Ali hit the top of his head.

"Hey dipshit, I'm not a narcissistic asshole like you. I was talking about a certain subordinate of yours."

"What? The only female subordinate I have is…oh, that's who you're talking about?"

She nodded, rolling her eyes.

"I'm not…_in love_…with her." He said, a bit nervously.

"You're a terrible liar. Either stop lying or get better at it." She bluntly stated. "Anyway, I'm hungry, so you better have a lot of money, otherwise you should go back inside now."

"And why is that?" Roy asked.

"Have you ever eaten with any of the Armstrong's or the Xingese prince and his bodyguards?" She asked with a smirk.

"No, but Ed always complains about Ling and Lan Fan eating everything on the room service menu." He laughed.

"He complains because with both of them ordering room service too it's like having two of me."

"Don't you mean two more?"

"No, I mean two. I may not look like it, but I eat more than Olivier and Ling combined."

"Seriously?" He asked in disbelief, stopping dead in his tracks.

Ali laughed.

"Yup, and I'm really hungry, so if you want to hang out another time it's okay. I can always get Ed to take me to lunch."

"That stupid shrimp? Why do you hang out with him anyway?" Roy said with annoyance as he started walking again.

"He's not a shrimp. He just...hasn't hit his growth spurt yet. And why do you care why I hang out with him?"

"I just…think it's weird. Ed's just a little brat. Someone like you shouldn't be hanging out with that runt."

"Okay enough with the short comments. He might appear out of nowhere." Ali said. "And what do you mean by someone like me?"

"I didn't mean it like that. I just meant that it's weird that you, as hot as you are, is hanging out with a couple of kids. Don't you know anyone your age?"

"Ed's only three years younger than me, and no, I don't know anyone here, so just drop it." She said in a tone that reminded him of Riza.

"Sorry, I just thought…never mind."

"And anyway, what makes you so much different than him. The age difference between us is greater than the one between me and Ed, so why should I hang out with someone so old?" She teased.

"I'm not _that_ old. I'm only twenty-three!"

"And I'm nineteen. The point is what makes you so special that I should hang out with you?"

"Well, if you really want to know we should go back to my place." He smirked.

"So you're saying the only thing special about you is your dick? I doubt it's even that great."

"You never know until you try."

"I'd rather not. And if that's all you want you might as well just leave me alone because I'm going back to my hotel. You can give my skateboard to Ed tomorrow." She said, walking away from him.

"Aw come on, it was a joke. I promise not to say anything like that again." He said, hurrying to catch up to her.

"Fine, but this better be a damn good lunch."

"Trust me, it will be." He said.

After walking for a while, he stopped.

"Chris' bar? This is where we're eating?" She asked, confused.

"Yup, I eat here sometimes on my off days." He said, opening the door for her.

"Well, at least the food'll be great." She said, walking past him.

They sat at a table in the back corner because Roy didn't want anyone to see his misshapen face.

"Hey what're you two doing...?" Chris started to say, but stopped as soon as she saw Roy's face. "Damn Ali, he looks worse than all the others."

"Unlike the others, he can't learn when to stop." Ali said, looking at her phone. "Riza texted me?" she laughed. "Ed did too. No doubt they're both about you not being there."

"Riza has a cell phone?" He looked at Ali, confused.

"Of course that's all he hears." She said looking up at Chris. She looked back down at her phone and quickly read and responded to her texts.

Chris laughed. "You guys want your usuals?"

"Yeah, thanks Chris." Ali said.

"Yeah, thanks _Chris_" Roy said, mockingly.

Ali semi-lightly hit him on the arm.

"Be nice, dipshit."

"You hit me and call me dipshit, yet _I'm_ the one that needs to be nice? What kind of sense does that make?"

"It makes perfect since, but you're too much of a dumbass to know that."

"Okay you two either get married or stop bickering." Chris said, with all seriousness, as she walked back to the kitchen.

"That's a good idea. We should get married, or at least be in a relationship…at least that way I could call this domestic abuse." Roy joked.

"Not even in your wildest dreams."

"Why would my wildest dreams be about marriage?" He smirked.

"You know, that smirk is really unattractive." She said with a very unammused facial expression.

"That's not what I've been told, but I'll try not to do it so much."

"It doesn't matter to me. I'm not interested in you, at least not in that way."

"I would never want my date to feel that I'm unattractive." He smiled. "And I knew you were interested in me."

"It's not a date, and I'm interested in you the same way I'm interested in any alchemist. It's purely scientific interest, nothing romantic or sexual."

"Why such an interest in alchemy?" he asked, taking a sip of the water Madame Christmas had brought them.

"I can't say exactly. I know you really are a trustworthy person, even Ed thinks so, but I just can't tell you that." She said, a bit sadly.

"Okay, then what can you tell me?" he asked, sensing that asking any more would get him nowhere.

"Depends on what you want to know." She said, drinking her water.

"Well, um…why aren't you seeing anyone?"

"What makes you think I'm not?" she said, raising her eyebrow at him.

"So that's why you did this?" he asked pointing to his face.

"No, you deserved that. And I didn't say I'm seeing anyone. I was merely stating that you wouldn't have known if I was or not."

"So that's a no?"

"Yes, that's a no. I'm not seeing anyone." She sighed. _What an idiot_.

"Why not? You could have any guy you want."

"Maybe I've had them all."

"You haven't. You could've had some, but you're not a whore."

"Oh? What makes you think that?"

"First, you kicked my ass when I hit on you. Second, you don't want to be bothered by people like me…"

"No, I don't want to be bothered by people like who you pretend to be." She interrupted.

"Yeah…wait, what do you mean 'pretend to be'?"

"I mean, you're not just a horny dumbass. You actually have a brain, though you obviously don't use it often, and you have a better personality and morals, contrary to popular belief."

"I knew it. You're perfect for him." Chris said, sitting down the food.

"Oh please don't start this again." Ali said, annoyed.

"She's done this before to you too?" Roy asked, pausing just before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Yes, she constantly tells me how I should meet her pathetic lazyass son."

Roy looked at Chris angrily.

"I did not say pathetic…or lazyass." Chris protested.

"True, I added that part. She actually tried to make you sound as perfect as possible. It's really annoying. But since I met you now she can stop." Ali said, giving Christmas a slight glare afterwards.

"Yeah yeah, so when's the wedding?" Chris joked.

Both Ali and Roy glared at her.

"Chris, why the hell would you ask that? You're supposed to be the brains of the family." Ali said.

"Actually I-" Roy started to say.

"Really? You choose now to say something about your inelegance, or lack thereof." She said to him. "Chris, don't even joke about something so horrible, especially when I'm about to eat. I'd rather not throw up."

"Oh whatever, you two'll probably end up going on another date. Who know, you might actually end up getting married. I honestly don't think you should make such a big deal about a joke…unless of course there's some truth behind it." Chris said, smirking.

"If you're going to keep talking like that, I'll need some hard liquor." Ali said.

"If I give you that, you might end up married without me being there, and I'd like to go to my own son's wedding." Chris said, walking away. "Enjoy your meal. I'll be upstairs if you need me. And don't do anything down here. I would like to keep my place of work sterile." She joked, going up the stairs.

"Don't even think about it." Ali said to Roy, as she took a bite of her rather large sandwich.

Roy moved his hand, which was about to be on her knee.

"How'd you know?" he asked, dumbfounded.

"I could just sense it." She said. "Now what else were you going to ask before Chris came?"

"Huh? Oh, why aren't you going to college or working at a normal job or traveling to distant places or something else a normal nineteen year old would do?"

"I have a problem that needs fixing, so I'm working with Ed and Al."

"What kind of problem is it? Maybe I can help."

"You do help by giving Ed and Al help. And it's the kind of problem that's completely unbelievable and illogical."

"Oh really? Is there anything else you can tell me about this 'problem'?" he asked, rather intrigued.

"No, actually I might've told you too much, so just drop it."

"Fine, I'll drop it…for now anyway." He said. "How the fuck do you eat that? That's bigger than a Scooby Doo sandwich!" he said, noticing the enormity of her food for the first time.

She ate almost half of it in five seconds. "I told you."

"Good thing we came here, Madame's prices aren't too outrageous."

"Good for you. I couldn't care less."

After they finished eating, they said good bye to Madame Christmas, Roy paid, and then they left. They walked back to Roy's place.

"You sure you don't want to hang longer?" Roy asked as he opened the door.

"Yeah, the guys will be wondering where I am, and we have some work to do." She said, walking in.

"At least let me drive you there."

"It's okay. It's not that far."

"C'mon, it would make Ed angry." He said as if that was her ultimate goal.

"That would be fun." She said.

He put his hands on her shoulder and whispered in her ear, "I know something else that would make him mad."

"And what would that be?" she said in a skeptical tone as she shrugged his hands off.

"We could go in your room."

"Even if I wanted to, I share a room with them, so that'd never work."

"You do? That little runt is more mischievous than I thought. Do you share a bed too?"

"Yes, and he didn't want to, but it's better because someone would be suspicious of him getting an extra room everywhere he goes. And yes, we do share a bed because he wouldn't let me sleep on the couch or floor and I didn't want to kick either of them out of their bed, even though Al can't sleep."

"Wow, so you two haven't…"

"Oh hell no!" She said, cutting him off.

"Well, I can still walk you to your room…and maybe give you a little good bye kiss." He smirked.

"Sure, let's go before they start calling." She said, grabbing her skateboard and walking out the door.

He grinned widely and followed her to his car, locking the door behind him. He opened her door and closed it when she was in, then went to his side and got in.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: If you read my fic, The Most Painful Memory, I'm sorry for the wait for updates for BOTH fics, but I have a lot going on in my life right now.**

**Anyway, about this fic, I'm sorry for this Ed, but it had to happen.**

**Ed: "What 'had to happen'? If Colonel Shithead kicks my ass, I'll…"**

**Roy: "You'll what? What can a short-tempered shrimp like you do?"**

**Ali: "Both of you better behave or I'll kick both of your asses. Then I'll get Riza and Winry to kick your asses too."**

**Ed: goes pale. "No, not the Gearhead!"**

**Ali: "So she's scarier than me?"**

**Ed: gets even paler. "Y-you said you'd kick my ass too?" he hugged her. "Don't kill me, kill Colonel Bastard!"**

**Roy: he smirked. "Ali, you wouldn't hurt this sexiness, would you?" his shirt was completely opened.**

**Ali: "When did I say that was sexy?" **

**Roy: smirks. " You didn't have to say it." he moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her. "I can tell by the way you look at me. And how you won't kill me when I do this." He smirks more then pulls her into a tight hug and grabs her ass.**

**Ali: pushes him off then punches his stomach.**

**Me: "Everyone SHUT THE FUCK UP SO THE CHAPTER CAN START."**

**Ali, Ed, and Roy: "Fine."**

**Btw, thanks to all reviews and favorites and alerts, and reviews are much loved *hint hint wink wink nudge nudge*. **

**Ed: "Hey, you just said something."**

**Me: "If you don't shut the fuck up right now, you'll wish you were dealing with Olivier, Winry, AND Ali at the same time, got it?"**

**Ed: nods his head, terrified, and stays quiet until it's his turn to talk in the fic.**

**Chapter 6: A Secret You'd Never Guess**

"Okay, so do you want to go in and drop me off, or do you want to just say I left something in the room then leave?" Ali asked.

They were sitting in Roy's car in the parking lot of the hotel in which Ali and the Elrics were staying.

"So I can spend more time with you?" Roy smirked. "But would we do?"

Ali, who was too busy texting to notice the smirk on Roy's face, said "I dunno, maybe hang at your place."

He lightly placed his hand on her knee and leaned in close to her. "Or we could 'hang' right now. That would definitely make the little runt go crazy."

She finished texting and looked up. She frowned at how his face was so close to hers that he was practically kissing her nose. "Let's not and say we did." She lifted his hand and moved it away from her knee in disgust.

"You know, no one would blame you."

She raised an eyebrow. _Oh this better be good_. "For what, exactly?"

"For giving in on the first date." His smirk grew.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not go to jail. And plus, you might actually end up being somewhat worth my time, or at least useful in the future." She said in a completely serious tone.

"Jail? For what?" He asked, confused as always.

"You said no one would blame me if I gave in now, and as much as I would like to kill or at least hospitalize you right now, it's smarter if I don't."

"Oh ha ha, not funny. You know what I meant by that." he said.

"Like I said, let's not and say we did." She said, then grabbed his head and kissed him.

It took Roy a few seconds to realize what had happened, but when he did, he leaned in and deepened the kiss.

She broke off the kiss. "It's easier to do this in the back seat." She said, then got out of the car, and in the back seat, seductively pulling Roy by his shirt.

He grinned wide, and followed her to the back seat of his car, where they once again made out, and she was, again, on top of him.

As they made out, his hand slowly moved up her leg.

She broke the kiss again.

"What's wrong?" Roy asked, thinking she stopped because his hand was less than an inch away from her ass.

"Nothing, why?" she said, as if nothing happened.

"Why'd you stop?"

"As I said earlier, let's not and say we did. That just made it more convincing." She said. "Oh, and this helps too…" she bent back down close to him, then put her mouth on his neck.

A few minutes later, she got back up again.

"Di-did you just give me a hickey?" Roy asked, putting his hand to the spot on his neck where she had sucked on the skin.

She smiled. "Yup, now Ed's gunna freak out. I might just die laughing at the mere thought." She laughed so hard she had to hold her stomach.

"You know, we could actually do it." he said with a smirk.

"Yes, we probably have the physical ability to, but no, we're not going to." She said and sat up on the seat the right way. "Now be a good boy and open my door."

"Fine, but did you have to get that damn lipstick all over my face?" he huffed, getting ready to exit the car.

"It's more convincing." She said.

He closed his door then walked around the car and opened hers for her to get out. "Shall we?" he smirked.

"Look like you had the most amazing time of your life." She said.

Roy grinned.

"No, no good. Okay, what if you think of you doing what we just did to Riza." She smirked.

His entire face lit up and he looked like a child that finally found Wonderland.

"Perfect, now follow me." Ali said and pulled him inside the hotel.

When they got to the room, Ali opened the door with her room key.

"Finally, where the hell have you be-…" Ed started to say, then saw the ever so messed up state of her hair, and her clothes, and her makeup. "What the hell happened to y-…" he froze when he saw Colonel Roy Mustang come in behind her grinning like an idiot.

"Hey Ed. Hey Al. How long have you two been here?" she asked with a smile.

"What the hell?" He, being the innocent child he is, had no idea what had happened.

"Roy, this'll only take a minute." Ali said.

"Wait, why're we here again?" Roy asked, as if he forgot.

"I need to get my stuff so I can spend the night, remember?" she said, grabbing a small bag.

"Right, how could I forget?" Roy said, with a slight laugh. He turned to the Elrics while Ali packed some clothes into the bag. "So what've you two been up to?"

"Working hard to find any more leads. What about you? Why weren't you at work?" Al responded.

Roy pointed to his face. "This."

"What happened? Does it hurt?" Al said, finally noticing Roy's shiners and fat lip.

"Bar fight, and not as much as it did." He smirked a little and glanced at Ali.

Ed laughed so hard he was doubled over holding his stomach. "A fight? That's what you're telling people?"

Ali was on the floor laughing too. "How could it be a fight when you didn't even try to fight back?"

"So Alphonse, have you found anything useful yet?" Roy said, trying to ignore the other two.

"Yeah, we're leaving in a few days." Al said, also ignoring his brother and Ali.

"What? When did we decide this?" Ali said, and quickly walked over to them.

"We would've told you if you were here earlier." Ed said, his tone was more bitter than cough medicine.

"Ed, you never had a problem with me having other friends before. And even if you did, it's none of your damn business." She said. "And when exactly are we leaving?"

"Brother, be nice." Al scolded his elder brother. "We're leaving in two days." He said to Ali with a smile.

"Okay, it shouldn't take me that long to pack." She said, and went back to packing the small bag for staying with Roy for the night.

"You're not coming." Ed mumbled.

"And why is that?" Ali said, turning around and putting her hands on her hips.

"This time it's more dangerous. We just don't want you to get hurt or anything." Al answered before Ed could.

"I can take care of myself. I don't need two kids to do it for me. If I get into a fight, I can surely hurt them more than they hurt me, and you both know this." She said, with an almost glaring look.

"We've already decided that you're not going." Ed said, in "you're not changing my mind about this" kind of tone.

"Well that's great news." Roy said with a smile.

"And why is that?" Ali asked, arching an eyebrow and crossing her arms.

"You can stay with me while they're gone." He said, smirking at her.

"Fine, Ed, you're lucky I can stay with Roy, otherwise I'd be going with you." She said and finished packing her bag. "C'mon Roy let's go."

"You forgot something." Ed said, pointing to a black case that way sitting on the nightstand.

"Thanks." Ali said and shoved the case in her bag. "C'mon Roy we have to go." She said, flirtatiously pulling his arm. She pulled him off the couch and to the door.

"Bye guys, I'll see you tomorrow." She said, before she closed the door.

"Let's go drop my stuff off then we can find something to do." Ali said as soon as they got in the car.

"Or we can just stay at my place for the rest of the day. We don't really _need_ to go anywhere." Roy smirked and leaned towards her like he was going to kiss her.

"I'm not actually staying with you tonight. We're gunna drop my stuff off at Chris' then we can hang out again." She said.

"Aww come on. I promise I'll try my best to keep my hands off you." He said.

"And your lips too, or I'm staying with Chris." She said, crossing her arms again.

"Fine, I promise to keep my hand, and lips, off you, unless you want it." Roy said, holding his hand up like he took an oath.

"Fine, then let's go to your place." Ali said.

Roy smiled and drove to his house. When they got there, he got out of the car, then walked around the front of it and opened her door for her before she could.

"Are you really sleepy this early?" Roy asked Ali when she was in the bathroom changing into her pajamas at around eleven thirty that night.

"I've had a rough week, I need some sleep." She said, and come out of the bathroom.

Roy's eyes almost popped out of his head when he saw her. She was wearing short shorts and a slightly large t-shirt, but what made him even more excited was the black square-famed glasses she wore. The one thing he didn't like was that her hair was up in a ponytail.

"Should I get you a mop to clean up the drool?" She sarcastically asked.

"No, it's just…damn…you look so sexy." He said, and walked over to her and hugged her.

"Aren't you going to change?" she asked, not wanting this hug to last too long.

"Yeah, sure." Roy said.

Ali got in bed as Roy got some pajama bottoms. He went into the bathroom and soon came back wearing the blue pajama bottoms and no shirt.

"You're seriously gunna sleep without a shirt?" it was more of a sarcastic comment than a question.

"Yeah, why, want me to wear less?" he teased.

"Whatever, let's just go to sleep." Ali said.

He laid down next to her and, to his surprise (and delight), she didn't kick him out of the bed.

"Hey Ali, can I ask you something?" Roy unsurely asked when she was almost asleep.

"What is it now?" She asked, with a yawn.

"What's your last name? You never said it." he said semi-shyly.

"You never asked…" she said, then turned so she was facing him. "And it's Kimblee."

Roy looked like he saw a ghost. "D-did you say Kimblee?"

"Yes, and I don't generally tell people that…" Ali said.

"B-but…_how_?" Roy, who was still recovering from the shock, said.

"I changed my last name when I got married."

"YOU'RE MARRIED?" Roy yelled in disbelief and anger.

"Yes, I _was_ married, but we got divorced a few years ago."

"Oh please tell me Solf J. Kimblee is not your ex." Roy said.

"Sorry, but he is."

"Why would anyone marry that psyco bitch?"

"Despite what he's done, Solf is still a good friend of mine. And he wasn't always that insane. I've known him for almost my whole life. He was sweet, but not a wimp, and not too lovey dovey." Ali said, reflecting on her life with him.

"Then what happened?" Roy asked in a sympathetic and curious way.

"I'm not quite sure. We both always loved watching explosions, but I guess his love for explosions took over him. I visit him at least once a week when I'm here. He's always the same person I've known for years when I'm around, but when I'm not, he's the psychopath everyone knows him as." She said with a sad smile.

"Does he want you back?" Roy asked, trying to figure her out.

"Yes, he says it every time I visit him. Well, not out loud, but I can see it in his eyes. I just wish the whole Ishbal thing never happened, so he wouldn't be as psychotic as he is now." Ali said with a sad sigh. "Sorry, I must sound like some lovesick teenager." She said, in an almost apologetic tone, with a slight sigh.

"It's okay, I'm just glad you're actually talking to me." he said.

"Why wouldn't I?" she asked. "I don't know why I'm even talking to you about it, but I wouldn't ignore you. Actually I probably would, but you haven't given me a reason to... yet."

"I don't know…" he said in a thoughtful manor. "But anyway, is there anything else interesting about you?"

"I can't really tell you anything else." She said, and tried to think of something she could tell him. "Um…I guess just ask me about whatever you want to know and I'll answer if I can."

"Okay, um…since you said you sounded like a lovesick teenager, does that mean you still want to be with the psycho?" he asked.

"That's not what I meant when I said that, but he's been my best friend for pretty much all my life, and I do still love him as a friend, but I don't think I could ever go back to him." she truthfully answered.

"How can you already have been married and divorced when you're only nineteen years old?" Roy asked.

"I was either sixteen or seventeen when we got married, and we were married for almost two years, so I wasn't as young as you'd think." She said. "Do you have any questions that don't have anything to do with my ex or my divorce? I really don't think you're ever gunna understand it."

"Actually, I kind of get it. I still can't believe someone like you would even consider being friends with someone like him, but I know what it's like to practically grow up with someone and become their best friend." Roy said. "So anyway, um, what do you like to do for fun?"

"I know about you growing up with Riza, she mentioned it once. And I like to skateboard, read, play videogames, watch movies, and party." She said.

"Even though you're not in college, you party like you are, right?" he jokingly said.

"Actually, I don't really go to that kind of parties. The parties I go to are more like just hanging out with friends." Ali said. "I don't like being around too many idiots at one time, except for my friends, but they're idiots in a funny way, not an annoying way."

"Sounds fun" Roy said. "I've never really liked the stupid college-type parties either. If anything, I'll just hang out at a bar with the guys."

They talked for hours about almost everything there is to know about each other, except for what she "couldn't" tell him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: Happy Holidays, people. I'm sorry for the wait, but there will be a longer wait soon because I go back to school on the 4****th****, and I've been really busy lately, so I won't be able to update for a while.**

**Anyways, this chapter is the morning after a long night of talking. I'll try to get done with introductory chapters ASAP, so I can get to the "bad idea", and the next chapter is in Dublith, and some surprises are soon to come, but maybe not in this chapter.**

**Roy: "Does the surprise have anything to do with me?"**

**Me: "Maybe…"**

**Roy: smirks "Is it about Ali?"**

**Me: "Maybe…."**

**Ali: "Why did you bring be into this, Roy?"**

**Roy: randomly kisses Ali, then looks at me. "Does it have anything to do with that?"**

**Me: "Maybe…"**

**Roy: smirks**

**Ali: hits Roy. "She's not actually giving you hints, moron!"**

**Me: "Yeah, you're right."**

**Roy: frowns "Awww…"**

**Me: "You'll live….maybe" "Please review, people. I don't wanna have to kill Roy."**

**Roy: goes pale "WHAT THE FUCK KIND OF SHIT IS THAT? WHY DO I HAVE TO DIE?"**

**Me: "Shut up, or you're defiantly dead."**

**Chapter 7: Preparing to Leave **

Ali's eyes shot open when she felt something move. She looked down to see a mesh of black hair that was attached to a head that was currently laying on her chest.

"What the fuck?" She yelled and pushed Roy off.

Roy woke up before he fell off the bed from the force of the push. "Why the hell did you push me?" he asked.

"Why the fuck was your head on my tits?" she yelled.

"What? My head was over here when I fell asleep." Roy said in an "innocent" tone, yet not hiding his smirk.

"Are you gunna do this _every_ day? If so, I think I _will_ stay with Chris while the Elrics are gone." Ali said with a smirk.

Roy's smirk quickly disappeared and turned into a sad puppy face. "Aww c'mon."

Ali rolled her eyes. "Whatever," she said. She rolled over on her other side, put her glasses on, and got her phone off the nightstand. "It's noon and it's Saturday, what is there to do around here?"

Roy smirked. "I could think of something." He said and got so close to her that their faces would've touched if she had moved her head.

Ali laughed and hit him in the face with a pillow.

"Hey, what was that for?" Roy asked in a pouting tone.

"You're…such….an…idiot." She somehow managed to say between laughs.

Roy laughed.

"W-why are…you…laughing?" Ali said between laughs.

"b-because…about two days ago…I wouldn't…have thought…you'd be…laughing…like this." Roy said between laughs.

"You were thinking…maniacal laughter, right?" she said, still laughing.

"Exactly" he said, laughing harder.

Ali laughed harder too.

The two of them lay on the bed for a while, their laughter finally slowing.

"Who knew _you_'d make me laugh that hard?" Ali joked as the laughing almost came to a stop.

"So…do you wanna go get some lunch or something?" Roy asked.

"Sure," she said. "Do you wanna shower first, or should I?"

"Why can't we just shower at the same time?" Roy asked with a smirk.

Ali got up and walked to the door. "I'll let you shower first. I need coffee, so I'll make us some while I wait." She said, then turned and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

"So…do you skate?" Ali asked, sitting on the couch with her cup of coffee.

"What kind of skate?" Roy asked, sipping his coffee.

"Skateboarding, what other kind of skating would I be asking about?"

"Oh, no, I don't skate, but I did when I was little. Do you surf and snowboard as well?"

"Yeah, but I haven't surfed in a long time. I lived up north for a while, so it hasn't been that long since I last went snowboarding." She said.

"Really? Don't you miss being able to do that whenever you feel like it though?" Roy asked.

"Yeah, but the research and travel are good too." Ali said. "Speaking of which, I need to go to the bookstore sometime today."

"Why go to a bookstore when you can just get Ed to get books only State Alchemists can get?" He asked.

"I like to read alchemy books, whether it be work-related or not. I always have." She said with a smile.

"I completely understand. I used to be like that when I was younger. Actually, I sometimes read alchemy books for no reason at all." He said with a light laugh.

"It wouldn't surprise me if most alchemists are like that. Well, the true alchemists, that is." She said.

"What do you mean '_true alchemists_'?" he asked.

"I mean, those of us who aren't just in it for the fame and glory, but the true scientist that want to figure things out and help people, and truly believe that alchemy is for the people." She said, finishing her cup of coffee.

"Many alchemists have lost that hunger for knowledge, and only focus on the money and power. They really shouldn't even be considered alchemists. They're just selfish lowlifes that use alchemy as a get-rich-quick scheme." He said.

"My thoughts exactly." She said, and got up to put her cup in the sink. "I'll stick these in the sink and you can clean them when we get back."

"Wait, are you staying another night?" Roy asked, happily.

"Maybe, but I need to stop by the hotel before we get lunch." Ali said.

"What for?"

"Ed texted me earlier and told me to go there. He said they needed to talk to me about something." She said with a shrug.

"Okay, but this better not take too long. I'm starving." He said and opened the front door for her.

"I'm starving too, but you better not try to piss Ed off this time. That'll only delay us." Ali said, walking to the car and getting in.

"I'll try. I'll try." Roy said, and got in the car.

"This'll only take a second." Ali said before opening the hotel room door.

"Oh, you're finally back." Ed mumbled as he shoved some things in his suitcase.

"Wait, what's with the packing? You said you were leaving tomorrow." Ali said and walked over to the bed where Ed was packing his things.

"Yeah, but we wanted to get there early, got a problem with it?" he said.

"Yes, I do have a problem with it, and I'm coming with you." She said.

"I thought we already decided this, you're NOT coming!" Ed almost yelled.

"_We_ didn't decide anything, and you know you can't stop me from going with you." Ali said.

Ed looked away from her. "You're not going, and that's the end of it." he said, his voice low and angered.

"Ed, whatever danger you think I'll be in doesn't matter. I need to go with you." She said.

"It's not that. It's just that we know you'd blame us for dragging you with us." Al said. "We're just going to see Teacher again."

"Is there absolutely nothing to do where your teacher is, or is it just easier for me to cause trouble there?" Ali said with a smirk.

"There's really nothing to do in Dublith." He said.

Her face almost lit up. "Why didn't you tell me your teacher is in Dublith? I know people there!" she said, and started packing her things.

"You've been to Dublith?" Roy asked, sitting on the bed next to Ali's suitcase.

"Yeah, I lived there for about a year, then I lived north." She said.

"Wow, so basically, you've lived around the country?" Roy said, in a semi-questioning way.

"Yes, and I've lived in other countries for short periods of time." She said. "Anyways, I guess we'll have to reschedule, since I'm leaving tomorrow instead of the next day."

Roy sighed. "Just when we were getting along so well." He said.

She laughed. "You can wait a few weeks."

He smiled. "I guess I have no other choice."

Ali finished packing as much as she could considering the fact that some of her stuff was still at Roy's place.

"Ed, Al, I have some things to do and some stuff to pack that's at Roy's house, so I'll be back in the morning." She said.

"Okay, bye Ali" Al, who was sitting on the floor next to the couch, said.

"Bye Al, don't let Ed get into any more trouble tonight." She said, rubbing his helmet/head.

"See ya later." Ed said, and plopped down on the couch.

"I'll be back around noon-ish. I'll meet you at the train station." She said, then turned towards Roy. "C'mon, and don't forget my bags, hun."

With that, she turned and walked to the door.

"Bye," Roy said, then quickly picked up Ali's two suitcases and followed her out.

"I guess I can wait on the books since I'm leaving tomorrow, so I guess let's stop by the bar then we can go to your place." Ali said once they were in the car.

"Wait, why do you wanna go to the bar?" Roy asked.

"I have to say goodbye to Madame Christmas. I might be gone for a few weeks or even months, so who knows when I'll see her again." She said.

"Seriously? You're gunna be gone that long?" he said.

"Maybe, why? Are you already getting fond of me?" she joked.

"More like I'm actually starting to get on your good side" he said. "Even though…" he started with a smirk.

"You know, this isn't a "try harder"-type thing. It's a "take a fucking hint"-type thing." She said.

"I know, I was just joking." He said.

"You can just wait in the car if you want to, I won't take long." Ali said with a smile. They had just pulled up to the bar.

"I have to go in. She already knows I'm here." Roy said.

"Okie, then c'mon." she said with a big smile, then got out of the car.

Roy got out too and followed her to the door, then opened it for her.

"Here for lunch again?" Madame Christmas asked as soon as Ali entered.

"Yeah, we're starved." Ali said with a smile and walked to the bar, pulling Roy by the hand.

"Well well well, I thought you didn't like him." Chris smirked.

"He's not completely useless like I thought he was." Ali said.

"You're a strange one, ya know. After the beating you gave him the other day you still…" Chris started to say.

"Don't make me barf." Ali interrupted. "I would never."

"You know you would." Roy joked.

"Chris, I don't know how you did it, but you should be praised for putting up with this idiot for so long." Ali said, ignoring Roy's comment.

Madame Christmas laughed. "I guess it helps that he stayed with his alchemy teacher almost all year almost every year until he joined the military." She said. "Anyway, I'll go make lunch." She then disappeared to the kitchen to cook.

"So, is it just me?" Roy asked once Chris was gone.

"Is what just you?" Ali asked, not sure where he was going with this.

"Is it just me that you won't do. The way Madame reacted when she thought you did made it seem like she thinks you're easy." He said.

"Firstly, it's none of your damn business who I fuck and don't fuck, and second, you're wrong. I'm not a whore, nor would Chris ever think that I was. She didn't react in a way that suggested otherwise, and even if she did, it's because you, not me." she explained.

"That's…good to know…I guess." He said.

"Vanessa," Ali called the brunet who was standing near them.

"Hey Ali," She said, walking towards them. "and Roy Mustang, well I'll be damned. I didn't even know you knew eachother."

"I kicked his ass a few days ago, and somehow I'm friends with the jerk now." Ali said.

"I guess even _you_ can't resist him." Vanessa said.

"He wishes." Ali said with a laugh. "Anyways, can you tell Chris that we need the food to-go?"

Vanessa giggled lightly. "Sure, I'll be back." She said, then disappeared to the kitchen.

As soon as she was gone, Roy smirked and put his arm around Ali.

"She's right, you know." He said.

Ali rolled her eyes. "Right about what?" she asked.

"You know you can't resist me. I can tell that you want to give in." he said, and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

Ali laughed and jokingly pushed him. "You're so full of it." she said.

"But you love me for it." he laughed.

"Eh, that's not why." She said with a sly smile.

Roy grinned, but before he could say anything Chris placed the bag of food on the counter.

"I knew you two would hit it off." She said, with a smirk. "You better invite me to the wedding. And it better be in this country, _Al_."

"Hey, I thought we weren't gunna talk about that anymore." Ali said.

"Sorry, but I can't help it." Chris said.

"I would've done it in this country, but we…" Ali started to say.

"I know, I know. You say that every time I bring it up." Madame Christmas said. "But you still could've had another one when you got back."

"It wasn't legal here. I was fifteen and he was seventeen." Ali stated. "Thanks for the food. I'll see you whenever I get back." She then turned to Roy. "Roy, pay and let's go."

"Okay, okay," Roy said. "Bye Madame, and by the way, I'm not getting married in the near future." He said and left money on the table then followed Ali to the car, opening the doors for her.

When they got back to Roy's house, Ali took the food in the kitchen to put it on plates. She then took the plates into the bedroom where Roy was on the phone.

"Get it while it's hot." She said handing him his food.

Roy smirked. "Sorry, but I'll have to call you back later." He said into the phone.

"_Seriously?" _Ali heard the person on the phone say.

"Well, you know me. Anyways, I really gotta go. Bye," Roy said and hung up the phone.

"Just had to take the accidental rep booster, didn't ya?" Ali said calmly, and started eating.

"What's the harm of a little fun? It was just Havoc, so he probably thinks I'm with one of his ex's or one of his 'dream girls'." Roy laughed.

"Hmm…what's his first name?" Ali said.

"Jean, why, did you actually date him before?" Roy asked, in a serious tone.

"Nope, never heard of him." She laughed.

"Wow, I'm surprised you've never seen him. He goes to the bar a lot." Roy said.

After lunch, Ali packed the few things that needed to be packed, then they went for a movie and stayed out for a few hours.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: Yet another new chapter, but this one comes with a new character. I do not own said character, it's my friend's OC, and it was actually made for another fic of mine, but I loved it so much that I HAVE to add it to all of my fics.**

**So anyways, this chapter is set right after Ali Ed and Al get off the train in Dublith. I hope you like it. Thanks for the reviews, and please review this chapies as well.**

**By the way, Ci is pronounced like sigh, and (if you didn't know) Ali is pronounced like alley. Just so you're not like "wtf?". Anyways, please enjoy and review.**

**Chapter 8: Back in Dublith**

"So which way is your teacher's house?" Ali asked as they walked out of the train station.

"That way" Al said, pointing left. "It's a bit far, but not by too much."

"Okay," She said.

"I can carry your bags for you if you want." he said.

"Thanks, but I got it." she said with a smile.

"Ali? Is that really you?" They heard someone to the right of them say.

They looked to see who it was and saw a tall man that looked almost exactly like Roy Mustang, but had shoulder-length bleach white hair, a scar that went from the right side of his forehead to the left side of his jaw, and the iris of one of his eyes was red while the other was black like Roy's.

"Ci-ci!" Ali said, dropping her bags and running to him.

He laughed and gave her one of those lifts-you-off-the-ground-hugs.

"I didn't know you were still here. You should've told me!" Ali said, lightly hitting the man's arm.

Al picked up Ali's bags and followed Ed to where they were.

"Why the hell are you here, Colonel Bastard? And what kind of disguise is that?" Ed angrily said.

Ali hit him on the head. "He's not Roy, you idiot. His name is Cirus." She said.

Cirus laughed. "Colonel Bastard? Really? That's the best insult you got?"

"Brother be nice." Al scolded Ed. "I'm Alphonse Elric and this is my older brother, Edward." He said to Cirus, holding out his hand.

"I'm Cirus." Cirus said, shaking Al's hand.

"Are you related to Colonel Mustang?" Al asked.

"Yup, I'm his younger brother." Cirus said then looked at Ali. "So did you adopt them or something?"

"Oh that's hilarious." She sarcastically said. "No, I'm working with them."

"Really? Then how does no one know about it?"

"Protection, as well as some obvious reasons." She said. "So why haven't I ever heard from you since I left?" she asked, almost glaring at him.

"Whoa whoa wait, don't try to blame that on me! I haven't heard from you either." he said.

"Wait, so she used to live here?" Al asked Cirus.

"Yeah, for a few years. Then I started working with you." Ali said.

"Wow, do you know Teacher?" Al asked.

"Speaking of which, we need to get goin'." Ed said before anyone could say anything else.

"Right," Ali said. "Ci, do you wanna come with us? I was just gunna meet their teacher then go to the hotel."

"Sure, I'm not doin anything now." Cirus said with a shrug. "We can go see the guys too."

"Wow, good thing you were here. Otherwise Ali probably would've been bored." Al said

"Bored? She'd probably get into trouble again." Ed said a bit angrily.

"Still a troublemaker, huh?" Cirus said to Ali and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "So which way is you're teacher's place?" he asked Al.

"Straight ahead, left, then left again." Al said.

"I'll carry my bags, Al." Ali said.

"That's okay, I don't mind carrying them." Al said and started walking away before she could say anything else.

"So how've you been?" Cirus asked Ali as they followed Ed and Al.

"Huh? Oh, pretty good. I missed you guys though." She said with a smile.

"Trust me, we missed you too." He said with a slight chuckle.

"Central was pretty boring, but we went to other places like Resembool and Rush Valley too, so it hasn't been all bad." She said. "Anything new going on here?"

"Nope, it's pretty much the same as how you left it." he said. "So how long are you staying here?"

"We're not sure. It could be a few days or it could be a few months."

"Oh, well then we should have a party this week. We haven't seen you in about a year, and we can't have a party without you." Cirus said.

"I think that's _exactly_ what I need right now. You have no idea how much I missed you guys." Ali said.

"A party, huh? I guess we could go." Ed said.

"Sorry kid, but this is an adults only thing." Cirus said to Ed with a slight smirk that looked exactly like Roy's.

"Ed, you and Al should learn as much from your Teacher as you can while we're here anyways." Ali said. "Sorry guys,"

"Eh, do whatever you want, but please let me tell Colonel Bastard about it." Ed said.

"Why bother telling him?" Cirus asked.

"Because he's Ali's new boyfriend." Ed said with a mischievous grin.

"What makes you think that?" Ali asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Gee I don't know, maybe the fact that you spent two days with him." Ed sarcastically said.

"Wow, I didn't know you missed me that much." Cirus jokingly said to Ali.

"That's what made you think I'm dating him?" Ali said with a light laugh.

Ed nodded his head.

"Whoa, wait, you did what now?" Cirus confusedly said.

"Ci, you of all people should know that your brother is the type of person I'd shoot just because they annoyed me." she said.

"True, he is an arrogant asshole." He said.

"Yeah, but I'd rather not talk about him. I'm more interested in what you and everyone else have been up to since I left."

"Well, I've just been doin the same thing as always. I haven't been hanging out with the guys much since you left though." He said. "I guess you really are the life of the party." He added with a laugh.

"What's your teacher's name?" Ali asked Al as they neared their destination.

"Izumi Curtis," Al said.

"Izumi is your teacher? Wow, how'd you live through that?" Cirus said laughing.

"Wait, you know Teacher?" Ed asked, dumbfounded.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: New chapter, this one also comes with a new character. I do not own said character, it's another friend's OC, and will be in EVERY fic that I will write (that has Ali in it).**

**Anyways, since Ali is back in Dublith, she has to catch up with her friends, and there are a couple of surprises, so I hope you like. Please review and let me know if you like and if there are any suggestions that you want me to take into consideration.**

**Oh, and Vi is pronounced eye with a v in front of it.**

**Please review. Love ya!**

**Chapter 9: Reunions**

"Wow, I can't believe that Izumi's your teacher." Ali said as they walked to said teacher's house.

"Yeah, small world isn't it." Al said.

"Yeah…" She said. "Finally, we're here."

Ed and Al walked up to the door first, but before they got close enough, it swung open and hit the wall.

"So, you've come back, my stupid apprentices." An angry voice said. "I hear you're still a state alchemist."

"W-we're sorry, Teacher." Al said.

"Yeah, s-sorry Teacher." Ed said. "I can't quit ye-" he started, but was interrupted by a kick in the face.

Ali started laughing and almost couldn't breathe because of it. That's when Izumi noticed her.

"Ali? Is that really you?" Izumi asked.

"Know anyone else with this adorable face?" Ali jokingly said.

"Well there is…" Izumi started to say, but then the door opened again and a smaller, slightly less violent-looking version of Ali came out.

"Yay! Ali!" the little girl said and ran to her.

Ali picked her up and hugged her. "I missed you Vi." She said, smiling.

"I missed you too!" the little girl said with a big smile.

Ed, Al, and Cirus were frozen.

"Ali, you didn't tell me you had a kid…" Cirus said.

"You mean Violet?" Ali asked, still holding the little girl.

"Unless you have another one, yeah." He said.

"He's dumb." Violet said.

"Be nice, Vi." Ali said. "And she's not my daughter, she's my sister."

"Oh…you didn't say you had a sister either…" Cirus said.

"Shut uuup!" Violet said. "You're an idiot! Why are you even here?"

"Vi, be nice." Ali scolded. "Izzie, can Vi hang out with us later?"

"Sure, she has to study a bit more today, but she can go with you later as long as you don't keep her out too late." Izumi said.

Ed and Al just stood there, speechless.

"So I'll be back later tonight, okay Vi?" Ali said.

"Okay Ali," Violet said, hugging Ali again.

Ali kissed her cheek then put her down. "We'll see you guys later, bye." She said, then walked off with Cirus.

"So, how old is she?" Cirus asked as they walked to her hotel.

"Vi's five." She said. "I haven't seen her since I left town though…"

"Really? Wow, no wonder you missed her so much." He said. "I can tell she's just like you too." He smiled.

"Yeah, a lot of people think she's my daughter since we look exactly alike." She laughed a little.

"Not just that, I mean your personalities seem similar." He said. "You're both mean and violent."

"Hey, I'm not me-…nevermind, and actually, Vi is very violent." Ali said, then smiled. "She's really adorable though."

Cirus laughed. "She sounds _exactly_ like you…except the adorable part."

"Aww, that's not what you used to say before I left." She said.

"Oh, whatever." He mumbled. "So, why do you hang out with my stupid brother anyways? I find it hard to believe that you'd even talk to him because I'm related to him. You're too nice to just use someone like that because they look like someone else."

"True, but I won't tell you the real reason, so you should just be happy that I took the time and effort to tell you what I have told you." She said.

"Please?" he asked with a sad puppy look.

"No, and you should've learned a long time ago that that doesn't work on me, Hun." she said, rolling her eyes at him.

He evilly smirked. "I also know that you're easily annoyed and would sometimes agree to anything if I shut up."

"Don't. You. Dare." She said, glaring at him.

"Or I could always get you-know-who to ask you." His evil smirk grew into an evil grin. "I'm sure he'd _love_ to."

"He probably would, but you better not tell him." She said in a no-nonsense tone.

"I won't, maybe." He said. "He's an idiot anyways. I don't know how he doesn't know."

"He doesn't know what?" Ali asked, not glaring anymore.

"Oh nothing, just forget it." He said. "Hey look, we're here." He quickly added before she could say anything.

She sighed. "Yeah, we're here." She mumbled, seemingly already annoyed.

They walked into what was almost the only bar in town, The Devil's Nest.

"Well, long time no see." A familiar voice said from the bar.

"It's been almost two years, yet everything's the same here." Ali joked. "I guess some things never change, do they Greed?"

"That's not fair. You haven't even seen everything yet." Greed said with a fake pout.

"Yeah, I'm not going to 'see' the closet with you…" she said with an unammused expression. "And the same goes for any bedrooms in the back."

He laughed. "Well I guess some things don't change after all." He said. "Great to have you back." He said and hugged her. "It's been so dull without you." He smirked, without her seeing it, then quickly kissed her.

She immediately pushed him away. "Why must you do that every time I see you?" she said, clearly unammused.

"Ali, he's Greed, 'nuff said." Cirus said with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"See, even your boyfriend doesn't care." Greed said, moving towards her again.

"He's not my boyfriend anymore. You've knew this before I left." She said. "And even if he was, it's not him that you need to get approval from."

Greed gave a fake pouty face. "You've gotten colder since you left here, babe." He said.

"Greed, please don't make this like my last birthday party here." She said.

"Geese, why'd you have to bring that up? The images are coming back." Cirus said.

"Well you know Greed, always ruining everything with some sort of sexual harassment." Ali said.

"Hey, that was a fun party." Greed said. "It's not my fault we all got a bit drunk."

"You were the only drunk one of us, and you were way more than a bit drunk." Cirus said.

"So, it's not like I did anything _that _bad." Greed said.

"You were practically groping me the whole time, and at one point you almost ripped my fucking top off!" Ali practically yelled.

"I apologized in the morning…and it never happened again." Greed said. "Plus it's not like you wouldn't have ripped it off if you were that drunk."

"But _I _wasn't drunk, and even if I was, I wouldn't have been so stupid!" she said.

"The past is the past, and at least I didn't kill him enough times to actually kill him." Cirus said. "Like that time a few years ago on his 'birthday'…"


	10. Chapter 10

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: I promise to update The Most Painful Memory ASAP. I'm so incredibly sorry for not updating in forever.**

**Please make sure to either go on my profile-thingy and answer the poll, so I can get an idea of how I want the rest of the story to go. If you're too lazy to do that then click the little review button (ain't it pretty?) and put which couples you think should end up together. Remember, I might introduce some more new characters in later chapters, but I'll make sure to remind you in each A/N about the poll. Please pleas _please_ vote for more than one couple, and if you want to, you always have the option of (to put it in modern terms) "_gets none", but please, vote for as many couples as possible from the characters so far (except Violet, obviously. I shall not write pedophilia. And yes, it would still be pedophilia even if it was Ed orAl with her. Sickminded freaks. :P lol, love ya anyways.). I'm not ending it any time soon because we haven't even gotten to the "Bad Idea", but I like to at least have some idea of where this is going. So, please review _and_ do the poll.**

**If you forgot, Ali and Cirus are at the Devil's Nest, so, who knows what'll happen. You'll just have to read and find out…Oh, and hugs to everyone that reviews. Much love to ya. ^~^**

**Oh, and thanks for all reviews so far. Much love to you as well.**

**Chapter 10: A long night**

"Greed, why are you so self-centered? You're not even that hot." Ali slurred, drinking yet another glass of vodka.

"Damn, how many drinks have you had?" Greed asked, drunkly laughing.

"How many drinks have us any had? I forgot." Cirus said, leaning on Ali to keep from falling over.

"Me too." Ali laughed.

"I don't think anyone here kn-wait, where'd everybody go?" Greed said, looking around the empty bar.

"They left hours ago." Ali laughed. "No more drinks for you. Okay?"

"Fine, but you drink as much as you want." He said, drunkly smirking at her.

"You do know that she'll kick your ass no matter how drunk she is, right?" Cirus laughed.

"Yup" she nodded, taking another sip of her drink.

"Why are you so cruel to me?" Greed joked.

Ali stuck her tongue out at him.

Suddenly, the door opened and a familiar little girl walked in.

"Dammit Greed, I told you last time. No parties or heavy drinking." Violet said. "Ali, Cirus, get your drunk asses outside now."

Ali walked over to her. "Aww Sis, don't ruin the fun." She said.

"That's it." Violet said. She walked over to greed, punched him in the gut so hard that he fell over, then she grabbed Ali and Cirus' hands and pulled them out the door.

"Where are we going? I don't even live here anymore." Ali said.

"I know that. We're going to Cirus' house because I now have to babysit both of you." Violet said, pulling them in the direction of Cirus' house.

"Dose either of you have a key?" Violet asked when they arrived at Cirus' house.

Circus slurred something that sounded nowhere close to being any known language.

"Check your pockets, you lousy drunk." She said, still aggravated at the fact that they actually got drunk.

He checked his pockets and pulled out his keys and before he got a chance to hand them to her, Violet snatched them out of his hands and unlocked the door. She pushed the door open and semi-gently pulled them in the house, closing and locking the door behind them.

"You," Violet said, looking at Cirus. "over there." she pointed to the couch. "Ali, you can go to the closest room."

"Heeey, why do I gets the couch?" Cirus said, almost in a whine.

"You let her drink again." Violet said, angrily.

Ali, who had been having more trouble staying awake by the minute, finally gave in to the overwhelming sleepiness and fell asleep, falling, and almost knocking over, Violet.

"Great. Now I have to carry you." To say that she was not happy would me a gross understatement, but she somehow picked Ali up with ease and, looking like she was being crushed by her older sister, carried her to the first room she saw and dropped her on the bed. She sighed. "Why can't you ever learn?" she said.

In the middle of the night, Ali woke up feeling like her brain was in the process of exploding as slowly as possible. She looked around, trying to figure out where she was and how she got there. She looked next to her and saw Violet peacefully sleeping.

Trying not to wake her younger sister, Ali got up and left the room, hoping to clarify where she was. She silently walked towards the very dim light at the end of the hall.

"What the hell is going on here?" she heard Cirus say. When she got to the end of the hall she saw a very miserable-looking Cirus sitting on the couch with a bucket in his hands.

"Cirus?" Ali said, looking around. "Why am I here?"

Cirus looked up when he heard her voice. "Ali? What the fuck?"

"How many drinks did we have last night...?" she asked.

"I have no fucking clue, but it wasn't such a great idea." He said with a nauseous look, then vomited.

"I can tell..." Ali said. "What time is it?"

Cirus looked at his pocket watch. "Ugh, it's only 3:35 am."

"Damn," She said, sitting down next to him. She sighed. "This is gunna be a long day."

"It's your own damn fault." The two looked up when they heard the scolding voice of Violet. "You're supposed to be the parental figure here, not me." she said disapprovingly.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry just please stop yelling at me." Ali laid her head on Cirus's shoulder.

"IMO not yelling. That's just your hangover yelling at you for drinking so damn much." Violet said.

"Would you both just shut u-" Cirus started to say, but was interrupted by his need to vomit.

"I would give you something for that, but I have to take care of my sister..." Violet said. "Ali, go take something for that and go back to sleep."

"Alright, I will. I need a drink first." Ali said, standing up.

"Okay, I'll be back in the room in a second." Violet said as Ali walked to the kitchen.

"No more drinks for me." Cirus said, laying back down on the couch.

"You said that last time..." Violet frowned. "Although you did drink a lot more than you did last time."

"Remind me never to do that again." He said.

"You said that last time too." she said. "Do you have gingerale or anything like that?"

"I doubt it." he said.

Ali walked out of the kitchen with two cans of gingerale. "You must not stay here often. They were right in front of everything n your refrigerator. "Are you still traveling a lot?"

"Thanks, and yeah..." He said, drinking the soda.

She laughed. "It's just like it was a few years ago."


	11. Chapter 11

**Bad Idea**

**A/N: I know it's been way too long, and I am truly sorry for that. I have a few corrections for the last chapter, so I might rewrite that if anyone's interested in reading it again. I haven't been on my fanfic account in a while, and I'm sorry for that as well. I will try to answer my messages and such as soon as I can, meaning that I'll somehow have to take myself away from other distractions.**

**So, the corrections I wanted to make are simply that Cirus didn't know Violet before this point in the story, so ignore the previous references to him knowing her before. Other than that, I think the last chapter was right as far as the sequence of events.**

**If you have forgotten, Ali and Cirus were at the Devil's Nest and got pretty damn drunk, then Violet came and got them and took them to Cirus's house. The end of the last chapter was the beginning of the morning after stuff, and no they did not have sex while they were drunk.**

**Thanks to all the reviews and favorites and all that. Much love to all readers.**

**Chapter 11: **

Violet stood and walked to the door. "I have to go now, but you two...just...don't choke on your own barf. I'll be back later." She left, slamming the door behind her.

Ali sat on the couch next to Cirus. She leaned her head on his shoulder and sighed. "You know you're a mess when you get fussed at by a three year old."

Cirus laughed. "So that's your little sister, huh? She looks like a tiny clone of you."

Ai laughed too. "Yeah, she's a lot like me." She got up and walked to the hall. "I'm going back to sleep, so don't wake me unless it's urgent." Not waiting for a reply, she walked to his room and closed the door behind her. Cirus laid back down and went to sleep as well.

Hours later, Violet came back. She had taken Cirus's keys before she left so she could get back in. When she or inside, she slammed the door behind her, effectively waking Cirus and causing his headache from earlier to return in full force.

"Ow, what the hell is going on," Cirus said.

"Oh shut it," Violet said and went to the bedroom. She jumped on the bed to wake Alice up. "The Elrics said that you guys have to go back to Central for something. I wasn't paying attention, but I think Ed said that some Colonel or something needs him back."

Alice sighed, "Of course he does. Did they say when we're leaving?"

"Tomorrow," Violet said sadly. "You don't have to go with them, do you?"

Alice sat up and hugged Violet. "Unfortunately, yes, but maybe Izumi will let you come visit me soon."

"Okay," Violet said and hugged Alice back. "Can't you teach me some alchemy for a while?"

"You know I would love to, but I'm doing research with the boys and we don't even have a house," Alice said.

"We have two houses though," Violet pouted.

"Yes, but that's in Briggs and on a beach. There would be too many distractions for you," Alice said. "Remember the deal we made about your education. I know it's difficult and I miss you like crazy too, but you knew it would be like this. I will, however, try to get you whenever I can."

"I know, and I don't wanna quit, but I hate not seeing you," Violet said, looking as if she were about to cry.

"It'll be okay," Alice smiled. "You know I'd never want to be away for so long, but it's for a good cause and I'm trying not to be such a distraction."

"Yeah...well, can we at least hang out today? Teacher said that you can spend the night if you want," Violet said.

"I don't want to burden them, but if you want to you can stay with me at the hotel tonight and I'll take you back in the morning when I go to meet Ed and Al," Alice said.

Violet smiled, "Really?" Alice nodded and violet hugged her tight.

"C'mon, let's go get your things," Alice said, hugging back. They got up, got their stuff and went to the Curtis house.

"Ali, I almost thought you weren't coming," a large man said when they got there.

"Hey Sig, we're just here to get Violet's things. She's spending the night with me at the hotel tonight, but I'll bring her back in the morning," Alice said.

"Alright, well Izumi isn't feeling too well, so I'm sure," he started to say, but was cut off when his wife walked out of the house.

"I'm fine, Dear," Izumi said. "Alice, make sure she's back early in the morning."

"Will do," Alice said. "Oh, and you should go back to bed."

Violet, who had gone inside while Alice was talking to Sig, walked back out of the house with a little bag. "Bye Sig, bye Sensei, I'll see you tomorrow," she said, running to her mom.

Izumi smiled, "bye." She and Sig waved as Alice and Violet walked away.

"So, what do you want to do, Mommy," Violet asked as she continuously jumped on the hotel bed.

"Hm...I don't know, we could eat ice cream, have pillow fights, do alchemy, or something else," Alice smiled.

"Ice cream and alchemy," Violet yelled and jumped off the bed, landing in her mother's arms.

She giggled and Alice laughed. "It sounds like an excellent idea," Alice said.

"Yay," Violet giggled.

"I'll call room service, you get the books out of my bag," Alice said and went to the phone.

As Violet was telling Alice of the things that she learned from Izumi so far, there was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it," Alice said, and went to the door. She opened the door and stepped aside, expecting the room service she ordered.

"Great, we found you," Ed said, entering the room with Alphonse following him apologizing for the rude interruption. "Hurry up and get ready, it's time to go." Ed sat on the couch.

"Go? You said we're leaving tomorrow," Alice frowned, closing the door.

"Hey, Shrimp, go back to Teacher's house," Violet said, throwing a pillow at Ed's head.

"Who are you calling so little that you need a magnifying glass to see," Ed yelled.

"Ed, why do you want to leave now," Alice asked, sitting down next to Violet.

"_We_ don't want to leave today. Colonel Bastard is making us leave today," Ed grumpily said.

"In that case, go back to the Curtis' house," Alice said.

"Oh that'd be nice, but orders are orders, unfortunately," Ed said.

"I'll deal with him, you two just relax. No one is going to be in any trouble, at least not for this," she said, standing up.

"The Colonel won't be happy," Al said.

"Don't you worry about that, he'll get over it," Alice said.

"Now go away, pipsqueak," Violet added.

"DON'T CALL ME LITTLE," Edward yelled, being held back by Alphonse.

"Brother, calm down," Alphonse said, holding his flailing brother to keep him away from Violet. "I'm sorry about brother," Al said to Alice.

"Don't be, he'll learn to calm down eventually," Alice said. "I'll see you guys in the morning."

"Right, bye," Alphonse and Edward left the room.

"Mommy, can't you just stay here and go back to Central another day," Violet asked.

"Sorry, but I can't just let them go off on their own, they might find some valuable information without me," Alice said. "Maybe if you're good and work really hard, Izumi might bring you to Central."

"Yay," Violet yelled in excitement.

"I can't guarantee anything, but I can ask," Alice said. "Now, show me what you've learned so far."

Violet stood and attacked Alice with swift kicks and punches, but Alice blocked them all and grabbed Violet's small fist, "You have to learn to be quicker. If this were a real fight, you would've lost instantly," she said.

"Well, if I was in a real fight, it wouldn't be against _you_," Violet said, then quickly pulled her fist free as she aimed a punch at Alice's stomach with her other fist but Alice caught her fist just centimeters away from her stomach.

"Good, you're learning quicker," Alice smiled and there was another knock on the door.

"ICE CREAM," Violet yelled and ran to the door. She opened the door and stood aside so the worker could walk in.

"Where would you like me to put this," the man asked Alice.

"Just sit it on the table," Alice said. The man nodded and placed the two large bowls of ice cream on the table.

"Yay," Violet yelled. She ran to the table and started eating her bowl of ice cream quickly.

"Vi..." Alice said.

"Right," Violet said then looked at the man, "thank you Mr. Ice Cream Man."

Both Alice and the man laughed. "You're welcome," the man said and went back to the door. "Bye Ali," he said before walking out of the door.

"Of course you know him," Violet said, eating her ice cream.

"I'll be right back," Alice said. She walked out of the room, closing the door behind her and walked down the hall and around the corner, meeting up with the worker who had delivered their desert.

"Hey, do you have a minute," Alice asked the man.

"Um, sure," the man said. "What's up?"

"How do you know me," she asked. "Are you from the east?"

"No, I'm from Central," he said. "You don't remember me?"

"Should I," she asked.

"I guess not," he said.

"So, where do you know me from," she asked. "Maybe that'll help me remember."

"I was a bartender for a while," he said.

"Oh, now I remember. Weren't you the one in college," Alice said.

"Yeah, I'm back here for a little while though," the man said, then looked up at the clock."Sorry, but I should get back to work now."

"Right, good luck with school or whatever. Bye," she said and went back to her room.

"Remember that I'm here, so no guys in here," Violet said as she started to eat Alice's ice cream.

"And you remember that my ice cream is _mine_," Alice said. "You ate yours so let me eat mine." She sat on the floor next to Violet and began eating her ice cream.

"But it's all gone now, and yours is tasty," Violet said.

"Yes, but this is still mine. Go get one of those alchemy books," Alice said, eating her ice cream.

"Daddy would've let me eat some of his," Violet muttered as she went to get an alchemy book.

Alice laughed, "he would've probably just gotten you another one, but either way he's not here, so no more ice cream for you."

"Fine," Violet pouted and sat next to Alice, putting the alchemy book on the table. "Mommy, when can we go see Daddy?"

"Next time you go to Central," Alice said, nearly halfway finished with her ice cream.

"Really," Violet excitedly asked, to which Alice nodded. "Yay! I'll work really hard and get Teacher to take me to Central soon," Violet grinned and opened the alchemy book.

"Do you have any of your notes with you," Alice asked.

"No...but I remember everything I ever wrote down," Violet said.

"Good, then I want you to write it all down again," Alice said. "I will check it once you're finished."

"Do you want me to do everything since I last saw you or just the more recent notes," Violet asked.

"Since we only have tonight, the more recent ones," Alice said. "If you finish that quickly enough we might be able to play some games or something."

"Yay," Violet yelled and went straight to work, writing as fast as her little hands would allow her to.

"Hm.." Alice said as she read Violet's notes a few minutes later. "And you're sure that you didn't forget anything, right?"

Violet nodded, "of course."

"Good," Alice smiled and put the notes on the table. "Good job, at this rate, you might learn our alchemy at a younger age than we were when we created it."

"Yay," Violet yelled then giggled. "Mommy, did you bring me something cool from Central?"

"If by something cool, you mean me, yes," Alice said.

"Mama, you know what I mean," Violet frowned.

"Yes, I know, go look in my suitcase," Alice smiled.

"Yay," Violet yelled and ran to look in Alice's suitcase. She moved the clothes aside, revealing a big black box. Grabbing the box, she excitedly ran back to the table and put the box on the table.

Violet undid the royal purple ribbon that was tied around the box and ripped the lid off of the box. Inside was a large, ancient-looking dark brown book.

"It took me a long time to find this, but I finally did. I was going to give it to you for your birthday but I couldn't wait until then," Alice smiled.

"Thank you Mommy," Violet yelled and hugged her mother. "It's exactly what I wanted!"

"You know I wouldn't settle for anything else," Alice smiled and hugged her back.

"Can we read this tonight," Violet asked. "Can we? Can we? Can we?"

Alice laughed, "sure, we can read it tonight, but you don't have to take notes."

"Yay," Violet exclaimed.

"First, let's change into our pajamas then we can read the book for the rest of the night," Alice said.

"Okay," Violet got up and ran to her little bag with her clothes in it.

Alice smiled and got up. She got her pajamas out of her suitcase and went into the bathroom to change.

"Mommy, hurry up," Violet impatiently said after she finished changing.

Alice opened the bathroom door, now dressed in pajama shorts and a tank top with her hair up in a ponytail. "I'm coming," she said, closing the lids on her contacts case. She put her small black glasses, which had a rectangular frame, on, turned off the bathroom light and walked out of the bathroom.

"Go ahead and get in bed, I'll turn the other lights off," Alice said and went to turn the other lights off and make sure that the door was locked.

"Okay," Violet turned on the two lamps on either side of the bed and crawled in bed, holding the book.

"Alright, I'll braid your hair while you start reading," Alice grabbed a brush and two ponytail-holders out of her suitcase and got in bed. She sat with her legs crossed so that Violet could sit in front of her.

"Okay, Mommy," Violet said as she crawled to sit in front of Alice with the book still in her hand. She sat and read the book as Alice braided her long blood-red hair.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bad Idea**

**A/N:**** I'm sorry for making you wait so long again. Writers block is a bitch. :/ I****'****ve also been working on other fics, but anyways, I'll try to have all of my fics have an update before the summer, **_**at least**_**. Hopefully, I'll be able to do more. **

**In case you've forgotten, in the last chapter, Alice and Violet went to a hotel for the night to spend some time together, which they don't get often. Edward and Alphonse, who are staying with the Curtis's for the night, received a call from Colonel Mustang, requesting them to be back in Central the next day. This chapter picks up in the next morning, so read and (hopefully) enjoy. Warning: there are feels in this chapter.**

**Thanks to all the reviews and favorites and all that. Much love to all readers.**

**Chapter 12: Back in Central**

Violet slowly opened her eyes, groggily looking up at her mom. Someone was loudly beating on the wooden door to their hotel room with a heavy, metal fist. "Mama, someone's at the door," Violet said with a yawn while shaking her mother.

When Alice didn't budge, Violet said "Mommy, daddy's here," causing Alice to immediately open her eyes.

Alice reached for her glasses and put them on. "Where is he," she said, gazing into the ice blue eyes of her now very giggly daughter.

"I just said that to wake you up. The Elric's are at the door," Violet said and hopped off the bed then slid her tiny pale feet into her small purple bunny slippers. "Want me to get the door?"

Alice sighed and let herself fall back. "Sure," she said as she closed her eyes.

"Okay…" Violet slowly walked to the door and opened it, sad to see the short blonde teen and his metal brother. "Hey.."

Ed walked in the room, scanning it for the tall redhead. "Where is she," he asked, turning to Violet.

Violet pointed to where the bedroom was and stepped aside to let Alphonse enter the room.

"Sorry about brother," Al said to Violet as Edward entered the bedroom. "Did you two have fun last night?"

"Learn how to knock," Alice said and turned to lay on her side.

"Get up, we have to go," Edward said in an aggravated tone.

Alice sighed and sat up. "Get out, so I can get dressed."

"Hurry up," he huffed and walked out of the room.

"That sounds like fun," Alphonse said after Violet finished telling him about the fun night she had.

Violet looked at Ed then back at Al and said, "you're taking her to Central again, aren't you?"

"If she'll hurry up, yes," Edward said, showing his usual bad mood.

"You don't get to spend much time with her, do you," Alphonse asked in a sad, almost apologetic, tone, to which the child only shook her head.

"Vi, come here. You can take your bath first," Alice said from where she stood in the doorway to the bedroom.

"Okay," Violet said and went in the room. Alice closed the door behind her.

"Are you sure you're okay with carrying all those," Alice asked Alphonse as they were walking away from the hotel.

"Yeah, they're not heavy," Alphonse cheerfully replied.

"Do you really have to go," Violet, who was holding Alice's hand, asked Alice.

Alice picked Violet up and kissed her on the cheek. "I have work to do, but I promise to be back as soon as I can," Alice said. "Maybe I can get Izumi and Sig to bring you to Central soon."

"Really? You'll get me to Central," Violet excitedly asked.

"I said maybe, but I'll do my best. You should also do your best in training, and try to help Izumi and Sig out as much as you can," Alice said.

"Okay," Violet said and hugged Alice.

"What's so great about going to Central anyways," Edward asked.

"Lots of things, like the big libraries and museums," Violet said with a smile.

"You're a weird kid," Edward said.

"Brother, that's not nice," Alphonse scolded Edward.

"It's true," the older brother yelled.

"At least I won't be as short as you when I'm your age," Violet said, sticking out her tongue at the short blonde.

"WHO DID YOU CALL A SHRIMP, YOU LITTLE BRAT," Edward yelled.

"Ed, if you hurt her, I will hurt you ten times worse," Alice said in a warning tone.

"Fine, I don't want to fight a little kid anyways," Ed muttered and turned around.

Soon, they reached the Curtis's house and tears filled Violet's eyes.

"Vi, I promise to come back as soon as possible," Alice said as she put Violet down.

Violet hugged her mother tightly, crying on her shoulder. "I don't want you to go."

Alice hugged her back, trying not to cry. "If we both work hard, maybe we can take a short vacation soon, okay?"

"Promise me you'll be back soon," Violet said.

Alice wiped the tears from Violet's face and smiled. "I promise to be back as soon as possible. For now you should learn what you can and work hard."

Violet nodded, trying to hold back the tears.

Alice kissed Violet's head. "I'll call you as soon as I get to Central." She hugged her daughter tightly and said, "I love you."

"I love you too," Violet said, sniffling.

Alphonse handed Violet her bag. "Maybe next time we'll have more time to play," he said cheerfully.

Violet nodded. "Don't let her get into too much trouble."

Alphonse laughed. "I think Ed's the one who would get into trouble."

Violet sighed and walked to the door. "Bye bye," she said and waved to them.

The trio waved back as they walked away.


End file.
